User blog:Jakusz/Episode 8
This is episode 8! Randomphoenix03: I keep getting caught up in stuff :/ 1:25 Ellafan4evr: he started talking when Scarlett got eliminated 1:25 Randomphoenix03: so yeah 1:25 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : YES WATER! I am a surfer 1:25 Coolboy87: (B) : *Gasps* Sw...me...ca- 1:25 Randomphoenix03: So yeah did I just say that a few seconds ago 1:26 DerpyandDawn: (Brick) : Hey Bridge! Good luck! 1:26 Coolboy87: (B) : *Conf* This...day is horrible! I can't swim and Scarlett's not here to force me into it! 1:26 Randomphoenix03: yes I did ~ Welcome to Pahkitew Island! Please don't pee on the floor. :) ~ 1:26 Coolboy87: (Trent) : B can't swim?! 1:26 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) There is no surfing in this challenge. Whatever team wins after swimming 5 times (meaning a Wannabee has to swim twice) wins the first part of the lenge. GOO 1:26 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Ooops. That was loud... 1:26 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Yolo 1:26 Coolboy87: (B) : *Groans 1:27 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Dj should go third 1:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:27 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : B YOU ARE SUCH A FOLLOWER! GOSH! I mean hehehehhehe............ 1:27 Coolboy87: (B) : *Conf* I learnt a bit before I came on, 1:27 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* 1:27 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : YAY!!! 1:27 Coolboy87: (B) : *Swims slowly* 1:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:27 Coolboy87: (B) : Eep. 1:27 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Swims Fast* 1:27 Coolboy87: (B) : *Swims faster* 1:27 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : What's wrong B? 1:27 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : I'll go now! *swims* 1:27 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Swims Fastest* 1:27 Coolboy87: (B) : *Growls* 1:27 Randomphoenix03: So scarlett went last episode 1:27 Coolboy87: Yep. :( 1:27 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (changed into swimsuit) I love this sexy swimsuit. If only I looked as good in mine than Trent did in his (meows) 1:27 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Swims Fast* (Ella) : *Swims Fast* 1:28 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : So you don't want me to be your friend....? 1:28 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Done one length! 1:28 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *Swims* 1:28 Coolboy87: (B) : *Shakes head* I...do....? 1:28 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* 1:28 Randomphoenix03: Lol I was watching a bunch of Big Brother episodes on youtube at around 1:00 then I got into a bunch of stuff I had to do 1:28 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (enters pool and swims) 1:28 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : *swims* 1:28 Randomphoenix03: Yay me for discovering Big Brother 1:28 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Swims* 1:28 Coolboy87: (Trent) : LeShawna, you are a bit late. And where is Brick? 1:28 Randomphoenix03: whatever none of you care 1:28 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Briiick? 1:28 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : swims* 1:28 VeryUnknownFan: (Harold) : Go leGoddess 1:28 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Swims* 1:28 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Sorry we eliminated Scarlett but there was no one else to vote for. Dawn was my friend and the rest didn't cost us the challenge... (Dawn) : *swims* 1:29 Coolboy87: (B) : I...cosr. (B) I...wa....slow... 1:29 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um B You Ok? 1:29 Ellafan4evr: (what does that mean?) 1:29 Coolboy87: *He was slow, he cost the challenge* 1:29 Izzynoah12: (Dj) and (sAM) : *SWIMS* 1:29 Coolboy87: (B) : *Swims* 1:29 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* 1:29 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Swims* (Beth) : *Swims* (Beth) : *Swims* 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* 1:30 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Swims* 1:30 Izzynoah12: (DJ) and (sam) : wins 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:30 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) You guys are slow! 1:30 Coolboy87: (B) : *In conf* I need to get my head in the game! Scarlett's gone, she wouldn't care if I went, right? 1:30 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Finishes* 1:30 Coolboy87: Random, you aren't Chris. 1:30 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (tags Brick) 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* 1:30 Randomphoenix03: ? 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:30 VeryUnknownFan: (Brick) : (swims really fast) 1:30 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Swims* 1:30 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Oh, Brick! NOW, you get in! 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* 1:30 Izzynoah12: (Dj) and (sam) : swims their first lap 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* 1:30 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Swims* 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* 1:30 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Swims* (Beth) : *Swims* 1:30 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *swims* (Dawn) : *swims* (Dawn) : *swims* 1:31 Izzynoah12: (dj) and (sam) : swims 1:31 Randomphoenix03: (Max) *doesn't swim* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Swims* 1:31 Izzynoah12: (dj) and (sam) : swims 1:31 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (caresses Trent's pecs) You know, mama likes you in your swimsuit (gooses him) 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Randomphoenix03: (Max) I have a phobia of water ok? 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Coolboy87: (B) : I do,... 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Izzynoah12: (Dj) and (sam) : swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 Coolboy87: (B) : *Swims*# 1:31 Randomphoenix03: D: 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 Coolboy87: (B) : *Stops, begins to sink* 1:31 Randomphoenix03: So much swim spam, can you guys just win already? 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *swims* 1:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* 1:31 Izzynoah12: (dj) and (sam) : swims and finsishes lap 2 1:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims* (Beardo) : *swims* 1:32 DerpyandDawn: (max) : *finishes* 1:32 VeryUnknownFan: (People need to switch swimmers) 1:32 Coolboy87: (B) : *Starts to sob as he begins to drown* 1:32 Izzynoah12: (dj) and (sam) : swims* 1:32 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *GRABS B* 1:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : B! *swims back and saves him* (I'll save him( )* 1:32 Izzynoah12: (DJ) and (Sam) : swims* 1:32 Coolboy87: (B) : *Frowns, finishes lap* 1:32 DerpyandDawn: (i was first :) ) 1:32 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : I am bored and you all suck at this. No one wins part one. 1:32 Coolboy87: (B) : Come! You guys are slow! 1:32 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : done 1:33 Coolboy87: (B) : Aw. 1:33 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : finishes (sam) : finishes 1:33 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *finsihes* 1:33 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : max come on 1:33 Coolboy87: (B) : Beardo, you were...silent...last season...how did...you...adjus..t? 1:33 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) Onto Part 2. A beach swimsuit photo shoot 1:33 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : ok (sam) : cool 1:34 Coolboy87: (Trent) : Anne Maria. Don't make a corny joke about this, yeah? 1:34 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Awesome! B its ok you will get used to it 1:34 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Samey told me that I have to talk to people and that they might become my friends. 1:34 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Poses* 1:34 Coolboy87: (B) : And, you....lis...ten...ed? 1:34 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) Chef will take pictures of each team on the beach. Look sexy and have fun. Underdogs are up first. 1:34 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : POSES* 1:35 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Of course. I took her advice and talked to a lot of people and now I have 10 more friends than I did before the show! 1:35 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : Lets go Underdos 1:35 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : OMG! I loved that episode! Bammy! 1:35 VeryUnknownFan: (Who is gonna save this ep?) 1:35 Coolboy87: (B) : En-e-mies...? 1:35 Ellafan4evr: (idk) 1:36 Coolboy87: (I have no other way to save, other than c/p on blogs) 1:36 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Scarlett, was his only enemy 1:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I do have enemies, but it's not talking that causes you to have enemies. (Beardo) : It's you 1:36 Coolboy87: (B) : *Face-palms* 1:36 Izzynoah12: (Sam) and (DJ) : Poses* 1:36 Ellafan4evr: lol 1:36 Coolboy87: (B) : *Gasps* (B) : Rude! 1:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : not you 1:36 Izzynoah12: (Noah) *watching the show*: B good luck in the game! 1:36 VeryUnknownFan: (Sam) : (poses as he plays with sand) Come on team. 1:36 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : In general 1:36 Izzynoah12: thxz vuf 1:37 Coolboy87: (B) : Wow. You fell for that> 1:37 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : poses* 1:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ? (Beardo) : Why did you...? 1:37 Izzynoah12: (dj) : poses* ~ DerpyandDawn has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. ~ 1:38 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Ella, Max and Beth are doing nothing, but DJ's muscles are making this shoot. 1:38 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Alright Dj! 1:38 Coolboy87: (Ella) : Llalla! (Ella) : *Poses* 1:38 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : Thxz and poses* 1:38 VeryUnknownFan: (Beth) : (Plays volleyball with Ella) How fun 1:38 Coolboy87: (Ella) : *Poses with her bird friends* Come on Beth friend! Ha! Did you like that joke, my fair Beth? 1:38 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : poses* 1:39 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Basically, I warmed up to people and started talking (Beardo) : Like you with Scarlett 1:39 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : come on girls 1:39 Coolboy87: (B) : *Frowns* 1:39 VeryUnknownFan: (Beth) : (Laughs). Look at the cute birds. 1:39 Coolboy87: (Ella) : Ooh, how fun! Beth is smiling! 1:39 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : poses* and (DJ) : POSES* 1:39 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : You're talking to me and now we're friends! See? 1:40 Coolboy87: (Ella) : *Conf* Beth really should smile more! I am really wishing Edgar was here and Scarlett! Hi, Scarlett! Me and Beth will avenge you, little friend! 1:40 Izzynoah12: guys is the challenge almost over? 1:40 Ellafan4evr: (Edgar died) 1:40 Coolboy87: (B) : *Shuns* (Exactly) 1:40 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Underdogs are done. The only one that looks good is DJ. Max is useless. Wannabees turn 1:40 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : alright! (Dj) : cool 1:40 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *Flexes his biceps and grins* 1:41 VeryUnknownFan: (someone sub Brick) 1:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WELL FINE! DON'T BE MY FRIEND! 1:41 Coolboy87: (B) : *Holds ear* 1:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Just kidding 1:41 Coolboy87: (B) : ...L...i....a...r.... 1:41 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (caresses Trent's muscles and kisses him) 1:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Don't you wanna be my friend? 1:42 Coolboy87: (Trent) : *Pulls Anne Maria in for a hug and looks at the camera, grinning* (B) : *Shrugs* ~ DerpyandDawn has debuted! Time to start an alliance and pee on the floor! ~ 1:42 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Anne Maria sure does want Trent! 1:42 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (poses sexily in the sand) U like Harold? 1:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Well, I consider you my friend 1:43 VeryUnknownFan: (Brick) : WOOHOO (comes out of water) 1:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WHEN IS OUR TURN ALREADY? ~ Randomphoenix03 has taken The Cannon of Shame, don't worry, Chris had made sure they'll have a safe landing... I, uh, hope. ~ 1:43 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Poses Sexy and Smiles Despite Feeling Discomfort* (CONF: *sigh* I am not a wh*** but i guess i have to do this) (Beth) : Please! I am WAY prettier >:/ ....... *Sighs* (CONF: STILL! no one notices me!) 1:45 Coolboy87: (B) : Are you mad? Everyone still has to go? Of course, I want our turn to come sooner, just be patient. 1:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *changes to swimsuit* is it our turn already? 1:45 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : conf: I hope we win again! 1:45 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) Braniacs are up. Good job Wannabees. ~ TDStoryWriter has debuted! Time to start an alliance and pee on the floor! ~ 1:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I was jk B. Calm down 1:45 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : My Turn? 1:45 Coolboy87: (B) : Finally. 1:45 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; I can go.....I guess (Bridgette) : *Poses* 1:46 Coolboy87: (B) : *Hops up and grins, sticking his tongue out* 1:46 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Blows Kisses to The Camera* 1:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : :( 1:46 Coolboy87: (B) : *Conf* What? 1:46 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Poses and Smiles* 1:46 VeryUnknownFan: (Harold) : (tries to flex, but falls on Bridgette) GOSH. Get OUT OF MY WAY 1:47 Coolboy87: (B) : *Steps on them and continues to smile* 1:47 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; OW! Hey! Its ok......... 1:47 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : CONF: Woww Harold looks umm... 1:47 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Good job B! *Poses* 1:47 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (squeals in confessional) We looked so hot in our photos. Even Brick and Leshawna for once. 1:47 Coolboy87: (B) : *Flexes his arms* 1:47 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *changes to swimsuit* *poses* 1:48 Coolboy87: (B) : D...aw....n....be....faster. 1:48 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *smiles adorably* 1:48 VeryUnknownFan: (Harold) : (playing with sand, but wind blows it in everyone's faces) NOOOO 1:48 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : I looked good in the photos! 1:48 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *looks at Brick and poses* 1:48 Coolboy87: (B) : *Shuts eyes, due to Harold* 1:48 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : (groans in disgust) What ugly sights. ~ TDfan10 has debuted! Time to start an alliance and pee on the floor! ~ 1:48 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : I think Bridgette likes brick 1:48 Ellafan4evr: (COME ON DAWN IS ADORABLE) 1:49 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Gets hit by Sand* GAH! 1:49 VeryUnknownFan: (Brick) : (blushes at Bridgette). 1:49 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *blushes* 1:49 TDfan10: (is Leshawnna in?) 1:49 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : *smiles like Spongebob* 1:49 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Falls in Brick's arms* H-hey........ 1:49 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : MY EYEEESSS. No MORE. Wanabees win, and Braniacs are sending someone home. 1:49 Ellafan4evr: (yes she is) 1:49 TDfan10: (Oh thank God) 1:49 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Woah! Dawn is ready! 1:49 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna's team won) 1:50 Ellafan4evr: (are you doing this on purpose? Dawn is the most adorable thing ever!) 1:50 DerpyandDawn: (^) 1:50 TDfan10: (so true) 1:50 DerpyandDawn: (bridgette is also hot) 1:50 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : well at least we got second 1:50 Ellafan4evr: (^^) 1:50 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : All of you Braniacs fail. UGH 1:50 Coolboy87: (B) : *Gasps* (B) : I tried... (B) : *Conf* Harold fell on Bridgette and blew sand in our faces, AND he got rid of Scarlett. 1:51 VeryUnknownFan: (Elimination ceremony) 1:51 Izzynoah12: (Noah) : They are some losers! Not counting B of course 1:51 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; *groans* good job B! 1:51 VeryUnknownFan: PM ME 1:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : you did good B! 1:51 Coolboy87: (B) : *Grins* Thanks! 1:51 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Beardo! Please Be Safe! 1:52 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Watching TV at home* HAROLD! I HATE YOU! 1:52 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I think you are ready for team captain B! 1:52 Ellafan4evr: (so she does care!) (Beardo) : Yeah! 1:52 Coolboy87: (B) : *Shakes head* 1:52 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; Why? Still sad? 1:52 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Still watching at home* B better win. (B) : *Shakes head* 1:53 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Good job Underdogs! 1:53 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : You should be captain B! 1:53 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Yeah! Woo! 1:53 Ellafan4evr: Are the votes in? 1:53 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) , well, Captain B, Bridgette, and Dawn got no votes. (Tosses them marshmallows) 1:53 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Yay! 1:53 Izzynoah12: (Noah) : *At home* : Alright B is safe! 1:53 Coolboy87: (B) : *Glares at Chris, dodges Marshmallow* 1:53 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : B what is wrong? 1:54 Coolboy87: (B) : I don't wanna B team captain. 1:54 TDfan10: (leshawna) *comes out and poses in swimsuit* Am I too late? :P 1:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *gulp* 1:54 Coolboy87: (B) : Get it? 1:54 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : yes but why B? 1:54 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; *Giggles* Yeah i do 1:54 Izzynoah12: (Noah) : *calls Scarlett* I think he is gonna quit! 1:55 Coolboy87: (B) : Because. My friend is gone, like, do you remember when I went? And you voted me off? You didn't feel sad, because thought I did wrong. She did not do wrong, so I am sad. 1:55 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : This is the third time woman beater is in the Bottom 2, and nerdy prick annoyed yet ANOTHER team. Man beater is safe. Bye H Flomb 1:55 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : I didn't vote for you. You were my friend! 1:55 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Yells through phone, ends call* (B) : You did, remember. (B) : Scott had you convinced. 1:55 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : nope 1:56 DerpyandDawn: (dawn voted B in ROTI ;/) 1:56 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : I would never vote for my friend! 1:56 Izzynoah12: (Noah) : Whatever! wait Harold is gone alright!!!!!!!!! 1:56 Coolboy87: (B) : WAIT. 1:56 Ellafan4evr: (you don't know that) 1:56 Izzynoah12: so Harold is gone ok 1:56 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : phew. Sorry Harold 1:56 DerpyandDawn: (yes lightning voted sam and so did B) 1:56 VeryUnknownFan: (Harold) : It was a nice run. LeShawna, I hope we can be friends. Beth, be happy with Justin. 1:57 Coolboy87: (B) : WAIT, (B) : I have something to say! 1:57 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : Don't quit B! 1:57 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Gasps* What is it! 1:57 Coolboy87: (B) : Whatever! Can I say it, Chris? 1:57 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) ; Do not do it! 1:57 Coolboy87: (B) : Chris? Ugh...I'll just say it! 1:57 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : DON'T B! 1:57 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : Yeah Bridge is right let Harold go 1:58 Ellafan4evr: (quitting isn't allowed) 1:58 VeryUnknownFan: (Harold) : Trent, stay away from Anne Maria. Check out my new album in a month. At least I beat Scarlett (enters limo) 1:58 Ellafan4evr: (remember season1?) 1:58 Coolboy87: (B) : *Cracks knuckles* Harold...YOU BETTER LEG IT! (B) : *Grins* Done! 1:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : phew 1:58 Coolboy87: (B) : *Glares at Harold* You gonna leg it? Or shall I help? 1:58 Ellafan4evr: (Dawn) : Thank goodness! I thought you were going to quit! 1:58 Coolboy87: (B) : I meant that in a nice way. 1:58 Izzynoah12: (Sam) : woohoo B stayed 1:58 DerpyandDawn: (bridgette) : Go B! 1:58 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : alright b 1:59 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) B, you ain't going nowhere. 1:59 Coolboy87: (B) : Wait, Sam are you even on my team> (B) : I know! I never said. (B) : I just Harold to...LEG IT! 1:59 Izzynoah12: (Sam) ; Nope I just thought you would quit 1:59 DerpyandDawn: can i be bridgette officially :( 1:59 Coolboy87: (B) : *Runs, shoves Harold into the limo* Sorry! ~ Galtguy64 has debuted! Time to start an alliance and pee on the floor! ~ 1:59 DerpyandDawn: LOL galt hi 1:59 Galtguy64: Hi guys! 1:59 Izzynoah12: (Noah) : Bye Harold! 2:00 Coolboy87: ---END-- 2:00 Izzynoah12: and hey cool noah was at the end! 2:00 VeryUnknownFan: (Chris) : Will Leshawna or anyone kiss/miss Harold? Check out on TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION ISLAND. 2:00 Coolboy87: --END--- 2:00 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : YEAH! GO BEARDO! 2:00 Ellafan4evr: When is next episode? --REAL END-- Category:Blog posts